


Always

by moonbender



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I suck at tagging, M/M, Thule!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbender/pseuds/moonbender
Summary: Thule!Malec ficWe all know what happened to malec at Thule, here is my take.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I would recommend not reading if you do not like angst or death
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec put an arrow through the demon, his breath coming out hard and fast. It was hard to kill demons as it was, and with the blight rendering all magic useless he had to resort to regular, un-runed weapons.  
As he tore through another demon, two more took its place. There was no end to them. Alec knew it deep in his soul. The resistance was going to fail. No matter how many demons they slaughtered, faeries they killed, and Endarkened, their own people, they were forced to end, more would return.  
"Alexander!" A weak yell sounded behind him and a short sword was hurled into the demons, disintegrating them instantly.  
He turned and saw Magnus behind him, chest heaving with exhaustion.  
"Thank you," Alec said, wishing he could muster up more than a hoarse whisper. He wished he could smile. Everything had been a blur of despair and anger after Clary's death. And after Izzy-  
He clenched his jaw. He would _not _cry right now.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Magnus get up to retrieve the sword. The warlocks were also affected by the blight, and he'd been forced to use weapons instead of magic.  
As Magnus went to grab the sword, he stumbled and almost crashed into the rubble.  
Alec started forward, steadying him in case he stumbled again.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I-" he stopped. He pulled away from Alec and grabbed the short sword.  
"Magnus?"  
"I'm fine, Alexander. Don't wo-" he broke off in a fit of coughs.  
Alec reached out to help, but froze, fingers just shy of Magnus' arm, realization dawning on him.  
"It's the blight, isn't it." He didn't phrase it as a question, his voice filled with horror. Not Magnus. Please, not him.  
Magnus straightened as the coughs subsided, his back to Alec.  
"How long?" Alec breathed out.  
He still wasn't facing him. "What do you mean?"  
If it had been anyone but Magnus, Alec might not have heard the small break in his voice.  
He exhaled harshly. "I'm not blind, Magnus. I've seen the other warlocks. How long they're sick before they- before they-" he gasped, lifting a hand to cover the sob that had risen to his throat. He couldn't lose Magnus. He couldn't.  
Magnus was at his side in an instant, brushing away his tears. "My beautiful Alec. Please don't cry," he said despite the tears shining in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, I swear. After Izzy I…"  
Alec closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Izzy. His sister. His brave, beautiful sister. At the final battle in Idris, she'd taken up the Mortal Sword against Sebastian.  
Then he killed her.  
When Alec opened his eyes, he saw Magnus running his fingers agitatedly against his sword.  
"Magnus-"  
"You'd do anything for me, right?" he interrupted.  
Alec responded without hesitation. "Of course."  
He braced his shoulders, as if steeling himself for he knew what about to happen. "I need you to kill me."  
Alec froze. "W- what? If this is a joke it is not funny." His voice cracked.  
"I'm not joking, Alec!" For a moment, his eyes flashed, the gold-green color morphing into a demonic black. "I can feel it; the demon energy. I could turn in 10 minutes, or in 10 days. But I can't hurt anyone. I can't hurt you, Alexander. Please."  
He shook his head repeatedly, pressing the heel of his hand against his eyes as tears started to gush out. "Clary and Izzy are dead. Jace and Simon are gone. If I lose you too… I don't know what I would do."  
There was a pause, then he felt something cool and hard pressing into his palm.  
Alec glanced down and found Magnus' short sword in his hand.  
He looked back up. Magnus standing a few feet away, silent tears streaming down his face.  
"I swear to you, if there is an afterlife, we will see each other again," Magnus was shaking. His voice was filled with love despite the demon magic crackling around him. "Because I love you so much, Alexander. More than words can express."  
A cry escaped Alec's mouth, and he flung himself at Magnus, kissing him as hard and as passionately as he could. For the last time.  
He finally pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm so sorry, Magnus. I'm so sorry," he cried.  
"I know. I know, darling." Magnus said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Alec's shoulder.  
"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus Bane."  
He felt Magnus' body shake and he said through tears. "Selalu."  
Always.  
Alec took a deep unsteady breath, gripped the sword, and in one motion thrust it up into Magnus' heart.  
He sobbed uncontrollably into Magnus' neck as he felt the love of his life go limp in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Alec cried over and over, slowly lowering Magnus' body to the ground.  
He collapsed to his knees beside his love's unmoving form, sobbing through his hands.  
Alec looked up, vision blurry, at the rubble of the city he'd once loved with all his heart.  
He heard voices in the distance. "Someone spotted Alec Lightwood around here somewhere. Find him!" They ordered, and he heard the scuffling of demons nearby. "Lightwood has information on the resistance. If we can get to him, we might be able to destroy them."  
Alec grit his teeth. No. They wouldn't get his information. He wouldn't get captured. He would see Magnus again.  
Alec pulled the blood-encrusted blade from Magnus' body, swallowing a sob.  
With two hands braced on the hilt, he leveled the blade over his heart.  
I'm coming, Magnus… he thought and drove the blade home.__

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
